User talk:Lbstone
Gidday Brandon, this is a good idea, and will be a great resource, hat's off to you! I think I've got all the data and migrated it from the wiki Brandon, but I may have missed soemthing (but I don't think I did) - any way it may be safe to take down the currently we are moving data tesxt from the main page if you want.. Cheers --Cameron 21:19, 27 Oct 2004 (EDT) ---- Brandon - someone (217.23.230.11) has started using images from external sites within camera pages to illustrate the camera being described. While this is a visually atractive it is not in the spirit of the "free doc licence" as these images belong to, and are copyrighted by someone else. Contibutors should be encouraged to upload images of cameras that they have taken themselves but not taken from other sites without permission. Regards - Martin --Mhtaylor 10:51, 5 Nov 2004 (EST) ---- Martin, I agree fully. I'll set it up so that we can do photo uploads and do this the right way. --Lbstone 11:01, 5 Nov 2004 (EST) ---- I have a question: if the img was stored on a free host (like www.250free.com), its "correct" put link of image here for ilusrate? ps.: sory about my english. --Ed Villas 09:39, 16 Nov 2004 (EST) ---- I think that would be OK as long as you took the photograph in question or got permission from the owner to use it. You cannot just download other people's images to a new location and start using them from there. It's not just about theft of bandwidth but it's about theft of intellectual property. --Mhtaylor 10:30, 16 Nov 2004 (EST) Images from original advertising Is it considered OK to insert images scanned from original advertising documents (not current ones, typically pre 1980s) ? Typically the company having issued the documents, either doesn't exist any more, or doesn't care about them being rediffused, and it is common practice in collectors' books and websites, when no picture of the actual thing can be easily obtained. --Rebollo_fr 17:19, 15 Dec 2005 (EST) : That's a really good question. I think the short answer is, no it's probably not okay, since they're still copyrighted. We may want to look into "fair use", though to see if it applies in this case. I'd like to know if a precedent has already been set that we could refer back to. It's possible that it's not okay, but nobody really cares, so it's kind of okay. --Lbstone 13:43, 15 December 2005 (EST) :: I have investigated a little and found a page about copyright explaining that all the works published before 1989 with no copyright © notice were public domain (in the US at least). The original material I have (manuals and advertising) do not have copyright notice. Usually there is the name of the company, maybe the code number of the publication, but no "copyright" word nor © sign. (My manual for the Rollei SL35 is more explicit : "Reproduction autorisée avec indication d'origine" = "Reproduction allowed with mention of origin".) So maybe it is ok, but we would have to investigate a bit more. --Rebollo_fr 21:05, 15 Dec 2005 (EST) ::: Yeah, it would be nice if we could find some information from wikipedia... I found this fair use document, but I'm not sure if it's entirely helpful. I'll see if I can find anything else more pertinent. --Lbstone 10:39, 16 December 2005 (EST) Category scheme Hello, I have heavily reorganized the category naming scheme, the main reason was to get rid of the word "cameras" in each and every category name, that I had introduced earlier but whose drawbacks I could plainly observe. As a normal user cannot move a whole category, I browsed through the pages to reindex them, and could not suppress the deprecate categories. Could you please have a look to give your opinion and suppress the ? Note that there is debate about "Japan" vs "Japanese cameras" and so forth, the discussion is at Camerapedia.org:Community Discussions. --Rebollo fr 11:21, 6 March 2006 (EST) Sysop Thanks for the surprise! --Rebollo fr 13:05, 6 March 2006 (EST) Thank you for your confidence in me. No rejoicing, because I regret the circumstance that prompted it. And thank you for your own good (tedious) work a bit earlier (while I was asleep). Hoary 18:44, 24 June 2006 (EDT) Flag images Hello, Do you think it is OK to use the flags available at Wikimedia commons? Do you know how to import them into camerapedia? --Rebollo fr 13:49, 14 March 2006 (EST) Privacy policy I notice that Camerapedia.org:Privacy policy (linked at the bottom of every page) is still empty. I also notice that I can at least attempt to edit it. Can I recommend that you rectify both of those issues? ClickRick 14:38, 6 June 2009 (EDT) Request for "desysopping" Although I'd thought that the move to Wikia meant that the previous administrators were no longer administrators, I've just discovered (via programmed impersonation by user "Wikia" exemplified by this) that I still am an administrator. This is a surprise. I don't want to be an administrator any longer (and not only because it results in other people's messages going out in my name). I understand that only a bureaucrat can change this and (from ) that you are the only bureaucrat. Please "desysop" me. Thank you. -- Hoary 01:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Vacant Page resolution Someone started a "KONICA" page, with out any substance. This interferes with the "Konica" page that is in existence. Can you delete or redirect this vacant page. Thank you. Henry Araujo (talk) 17:11, September 3, 2014 (UTC)